


Gently Held Hearts

by EmeraldWaves



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy Birthday Adri!, minor mention of past abuse, soft smut, tbh this is p. soft but explicit at the same time lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: On their one year anniversary, Aaron takes Katelyn to the coast for the night to celebrate.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Gently Held Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ominous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/gifts).



It's still strange for Aaron to think of Katelyn of _his_. Not that she's _his_ really. He doesn't like to think of her in that way.

If anything he's hers. Everyone knows it. (Nicky likes to make an awkward whip sound effect whenever he sees them together, but Aaron _pointedly_ ignores that).

They haven't had to hide their relationship for a while, but Aaron still feels like there are things he wants to keep to himself. He doesn't need those idiots knowing everything about him and Katelyn. He's never been a public person anyway.

These are his precious feelings he's horrendous at expressing, yet somehow Katelyn always seems to know them. It's like she has the key to his mind and she unlocked it, allowing all his thoughts and feelings to slip through the cracks, right into her hand. She holds his heart gently though, unlike so many of the people in his past. She's the one person he's happy to give it to.

"What?" Katelyn asks, pushing some of the food around on her plate. Her wavy brown hair cascades around the back of her head, draping over her shoulder, her blue eyes shining at him.

He's been staring at her, not touching the food on his plate. How awkward. Even after all this time, Aaron is still in awe of everything about her. Her blue eyes that shine under every variation of light, her brown hair that rolls down past her shoulders, her tan skin he loves tracing his fingers over... Even now he's getting lost in her again.

She knows he's thinking about her, he can see the playful look in her eye and the smirk that pulls across his lips.

"Nothing," he shrugs, cutting into his far too expensive steak.

"Okay," she giggles. "If you're sure. If something’s wrong, I expect you to tell me, Aaron Minyard," she says, gently wagging her bare fork in his direction.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbles, his lips curling into a pout. It's staged and she knows it. If Aaron has a problem, the first person, and possibly only person, who will know is Katelyn.

"Is the steak good?" she asks.

He smirks, raising an eyebrow. "Are you regretting the chicken?"

She pouts a little, and his heart clenches. It's unfair that she has the ability to make looks that wrap Aaron around her beautifully manicured nails. She's probably doing it on purpose. Katelyn is a vixen in every sense of the word.

"No, I'm not! But the reviews for this place were amazing," she sighs. "I wish I could try the whole menu, but I don't not have enough room in my stomach for that."

Aaron doesn't have enough cash in his wallet for that.

Sighing, as if he's annoyed, though he never could be, he slides his plate toward her. "Try it."

"Yay! Thank you, babe," she giggles, and immediately cuts into the meat. Even the way she takes bites of her food is full of enthusiasm and excitement. Katelyn is the epitome of joy, she brings it everywhere she goes. Aaron never expected to find someone who would make him feel as warm and _happy_ as Katelyn does. They're such foreign emotions, and even after a year of being officially together, they still settle strangely in his chest. Katelyn always keeps him grounded.

She's so normal and he's so broken, and little by little she glues his pieces back together. Her hands are delicate, the shattered shards molding against her gentle fingertips.

He honestly doesn't understand why she wants him but he's more grateful than his words will ever say. Luckily, she knows. He can tell when she holds him close at night, her hands stroking through his blond hair, sending the nightmares of his mother, of his brother's attacker away with each brush of her fingers.

Taking her to a fancy dinner is the least he can do.

"It is delicious," she hums, popping the fork out of her mouth. "I don't know which is better." She taps the fork gently against her lips.

He wishes he could buy her the whole menu.

"If you wanna take some you can," he shrugs, pulling his plate back.

"Ugh, no," she sighs. "I still want to get some kind of dessert, which I _guess_ I'll share."

"Oh, I'm so lucky."

She doesn't know that he already ordered the restaurant's special strawberry cake as a celebration for their anniversary.

Katelyn is the type who loves shit like this. Anniversaries, memories of their days together. It's not that Aaron doesn't care, he just prefers to look forward these days, rather than back. Still, he can't deny some of these dates are important. Well, most. Katelyn wants to celebrate everything. The anniversary of their first date, their first kiss, their first time, the first time they spoke, the first time she looked at him...

Okay, those last two are ridiculous, she doesn't mention those ever. Usually.

But this one... this one is legitimate; the anniversary of when they made their relationship official.

It took them a while to get to this point, after sneaking around behind Andrew's back. His idiot brother still hasn't fully accepted things, but he keeps his mouth shut at least, usually offering intense glares in their direction when they're in the same room. If Aaron is lucky, idiot Josten will keep Andrew distracted enough for him to not care about whatever Aaron and Katelyn are doing.

Though more and more, Andrew and Katelyn seem to 'get along'. Katelyn defines them as friends, but Aaron doesn't have the heart to tell her that's probably not reciprocated. Andrew won't admit it, but he _is_ warming up to Katelyn. He acknowledges her more than he used to. Sometimes they even have conversations, when Katelyn blabs enough to get a minimal response from his brother.

Being open about their relationship is nice. It doesn't feel like a dirty secret, when it has always been anything but.

So, yeah, despite Aaron forgetting many of the anniversaries Katelyn likes to celebrate, this one is important.

"Honestly, I can believe you remembered this place. I mentioned it forever ago," she says. He's glad he did, because she hasn't stopped smiling since they got here.

It took about 4 hours to get to the coast, and Aaron's happy he booked a small hotel room by the beach. It's nothing fancy, but they don't need anything. The gift is getting to spend a night away together.

The restaurant is definitely a fancier one, but everyone is dressed casually, a product of living by the beach. They all look like they sat outside all day, relishing in their burned skin and sea blown hair.

Katelyn looks perfect too, her dark brown hair done up in a ponytail, her signature Vixen bow on the top of her head. Admittedly, he could care less about Exy, but if it means getting to see her in her cheerleader outfit more, he'd play it forever. Her dress is light blue and falls just around her knees, the top swooping low, hanging off her shoulders. His girlfriend is a goddess.

"You went all out," Katelyn continues, bringing him back from his thoughts.

He shrugs. "'Course. It's important."

"Aaron," she whispers, reaching across the table to take his hand. Her fingers wrap around his and squeeze. "I love you. This is amazing, but even if we had stayed at Palmetto, it would've been amazing."

That's the wonderful thing about Katelyn. He knows she loves this stuff, but it's never a requirement. She would never be upset if he couldn't do something like this.

Before he can answer, they bring the strawberry cake out and her face lights up like fireworks on the 4th of July. "The _cake_!" she squeals, her voice echoing over the crowd of people. A few turn to look at her, but she doesn't notice, nor does Aaron care. It's worth it for every expression on her face he takes mental snapshots of. He doesn't have his brother's memory, but it's better than most.

"Here, here," she says, thrusting a tiny spoon toward him. "You have to try it!"

He takes the spoon from her, carving a small piece of the cake out from the edge. It's a little too sweet for him, which means it's perfect for her.

She hums around the spoon, cupping her cheek. "It's even better than I imagined!"

He can't wait to taste the cake on her lips later.

~~

The hotel isn't anything special. They don't even get a room with an ocean view. Not that Aaron cares, he has the best view in the whole world, standing in the doorway of the bathroom in their hotel.

The room isn't very big. The bed takes up most of the space. There's a set of double doors that lead out to a balcony which has a view of the street. Nothing exciting, but besides a morning cup of coffee on the deck, they won't be out there at all.

Katelyn tells him to wait on the bed and that's exactly what he's doing. His jeans already feel tight, though nothing has happened.

"Is this pose too silly?" she asks, calling from the doorway. She's leaning against the open door, arm parallel with the wooden frame. Her hip is popped out, smirk on her lips. The dress is unfair, draping off of her shoulders, the bodice is scrunched around her breasts and a small peekaboo hole shows off the upper curve of her thin stomach. She had pulled that down during dinner, but now it just makes Aaron sweat.

"No," he chuckles. Nothing she does could be too silly.

"Good," she smirks, sliding her hand down the door frame. She makes her way to him as her hips sway back and forth sensually.

He's seen her body so many times, but _wow_ , he loves seeing her like this. He loves imagining how he'll peel away the clothes from her skin and trace every line and part of her skin he loves so much.

He doesn't usually say the word love. Aaron has never been great with words. Generally he sounds angrier than he is, like he's perpetually got a chip on his shoulder. But he's great with his hands, each touch trailing down her arms, her stomach, her thighs. His kisses are filled with passion he's never felt before. She knows how he feels because she feels his love daily.

But tonight, he wants to show her everything.

Katelyn's bare feet pat across the rug and she drapes her arms around his neck, straddling his waist. "Hi," she breathes, letting their noses barely touch.

"Hey," he mutters.

A soft laugh slips from her lips. "We have this whole room to ourselves, no roommates or siblings to barge in and stop us."

"It's true," he says, leaning up to kiss her, but she leans back, teasing him. He's used to it; her playful behavior in the bedroom will never change, and he doesn't want it to.

"Shirt," she says softly. He goes to move his fingers down, but she beats him to it. Her fingers curl around the bottom of his shirt and lifts it over his head, tossing it to the side. "Good," she giggles.

Aaron wonders where she's going to take things. He slides his hands over her hips, his palms cupping at her ass over the dress. A soft squeak leaves her lips, and it's music to his ears. As much as he loves her leading the way, he likes to tease back a bit too. She can't have all the control.

"Mmm," she hums, finally leaning in to let their lips touch. He can taste the hint of the strawberry cake from earlier, sweet and delicious. "I guess we're both excited tonight." She covers his lips with her own, sucking gently on his lower lip. The kisses start off soft, tantalizingly slow. She wraps her mouth around his, her hands trailing up his chest, over his shoulders, resting on his cheeks, pulling his jaw toward hers.

The kiss deepens, her tongue slipping in his mouth. It pulls a soft grunt from his lips and her hips jerk down towards his. He jolts, her body brushing against the bulge which only makes his pants tighter. His palms squeeze at her ass, gripping her body tightly against his.

"Katelyn," he breathes out, his head falling back when she nibbles on his lower lip.

"Am I being too mean?" she whispers, pecking his lips again. This time, her hips roll more deliberately, cruelly slow. He feels how hot she is against him and it makes it hard to swallow, his mouth dry.

"N-No," he stammers. He likes to believe he's stronger than this. Is he really so affected by a few kisses from his very hot, absolutely perfect girlfriend?

Yes, yes he is. Despite what he tells himself, Aaron Minyard is weak for her.

The noise Nicky makes when he's mimicking a whip echoes in his mind and he mentally kicks himself for even thinking about it.

She smirks, her blue eyes staring down into his. "You sure?"

He doesn't respond this time, instead he kisses her again, pressing his tongue against hers this time. Their wet tongues connect, their mouths locked together. His hands slide up her dress, slipping under her panties to cup at her ass cheeks. Her skin is so smooth and soft, touching her there is like touching the softest pillow. "Fuck," he grunts, and rotates his hips again.

She giggles against his lips, pressing her hips back toward his hands. He feels the way her body trembles against his, her hips rocking toward him faster. Reaching one of her hands up, she tugs the bow out of her hair, her brown waves falling down, draping over her bare upper shoulders. Fuck. She's a goddess, and she's getting eager.

Katelyn can be... fickle. Sometimes she moves as fast as lightning, the two of them rushing to the bed and falling into each other. Other times they take things slow, Aaron slipping into her with ease, both of them feeling every inch of each other.

Tonight, he thinks it might be a mix of both.

He's honestly torn between ripping the dress off of her and leaving it on, because she looks so damn hot in it.

"C'mere," he mutters, pulling his hands back to grip her hips. Lifting her up, he lays her down on the bed. Her brown hair splays out behind her, and she laughs, staring up at him.

"What?" she asks, rolling her spine against the bed. "You didn't want me to be in charge?" She curls her lips into her signature pout and Aaron is so weak, he almost lies back and lets her do whatever she wants to.

But no, he has to stay strong. He wants to treat her like the queen she is to him.

"No," he huffs. Reaching forward, he pulls down the top of her dress and strapless bra, letting her breasts bounce free. Her dark nipples are hard, and Aaron is eager to touch.

He leans down, wrapping his lips around her left nipple, tweaking the other with his fingertips.

"A-Aaron," she breathes, her back arching immediately off the bed. He loves the way her head presses into the pillow, her teeth indenting her lower lip. He suckles on her hard bud, flicking his tongue rapidly over her nipple. Her hips twitch up toward him and her body wiggles beneath him.

Her mouth opens, a few breaths laced with high pitched sounds slip from her mouth. He switches to her other breast, lapping at that nipple. His fingers rub and brush over her other, the wet sound of her skin echoing in the room. He gives her nipples a gentle tug, and she jolts, the pleasure making her knees jerk up. "N-Not fair," she whimpers.

"Why not?"

"I-I was supposed to lead," she whimpers softly, her breasts heaving. He flicks his tongue against her nipple again, sucking on her hard while she attempts to speak. "A-Aaron!"

"Let me make you feel good," he mutters and leans down to kiss her stomach at the peekaboo hole in the dress.

She swallows, nodding as she pulls in a few more deep breaths. "O-Okay... just, uh, take the dress off," she says.

Aaron agrees with that sentiment. There's nothing he loves more than seeing Katelyn lying before him, just as eager and excited as he is. He pulls the dress down, tossing it to the side while he stares down at her. Sweat glistens over her light brown skin. In the gentle lighting of the hotel room, it makes her sparkle and glow.

Even in just her small, lacy blue panties, she's beautiful.

He curls his fingers into her panties and rolls them down slowly. His rough, calloused fingers brush over her thighs, her knees, her calves. Aaron smirks, pressing his fingers to her thighs to spread her legs. This is one of his favorite foreplay activities, and he can't wait to watch her squirm with pleasure.

Katelyn sighs when he uses his fingers to spread her lower lips. She's wet, a sight that always pleases him. He loves being the reason she's turned on.

Leaning forward, he presses his tongue to her clit, lapping at it gently. He likes to tease, before he wraps his lips around her sensitive nub, sucking hard, his tongue rolling against it. She moans immediately, her voice far louder than he's used to. The sounds roll down his spine, jumping straight to his cock. He needs to get his pants off soon.

It's nice not being stuck in the dorms, having to be quiet so no one can hear them. There are always people around, nosy people that Aaron does _not_ want hearing his business. But here, he can listen to every delicious moan Katelyn makes.

She's so vocal this way. He swirls his tongue around her spot and presses a finger inside of her. Katelyn is always so warm, sucking him in. It's almost painful, having it be his fingers and not his cock. He wants to be connected to her so badly.

He thrusts two fingers inside and she moans his name. "Aaron!" she cries, her legs spreading more. Her fingers wrap around his blond hair, gripping him hard. Her hips roll up against his mouth, and though he can tell it's partially her doing it, she's also losing her control, her hips twitching on their own.

Toes press against his upper shoulder, curling there, and he moves his tongue faster, rapidly sucking on her clit.

Her breathing is staggered, his name slipping from her lips over and over, sometimes it's not even his full name. Her pleas are high pitched and desperate, and he knows she's close.

Aaron likes to make her cum as many times as he can. It's a bit of challenge, but at least once before they fuck is always good, knowing she's nice and wet, ready to take him.

"Aaron!" she yells, her hips pushing against his lips as she cums. Using his other hand, he holds her in place when he feels her finish rush out against his lips. She's panting, her chest heaves and she trembles against the bed. "Shit," she breathes out, the curse echoing in the small hotel room.

"Y-Yeah," he mumbles, his thumb stroking over her hip.

"I need you." He feels so vulnerable saying those words to her. He's never felt like he needed someone before, sexually or otherwise. Even now, in this moment, they hold so much weight because he _does_. She keeps him grounded to this world, she saves him time and time again.

He wants her, he _needs_ her, he has the desire to be connected to her.

"I know..." she breathes, stroking her fingers through his hair.

He pulls back reluctantly, fumbling with the button on his jeans. Times like this, he just can't get his damn pants off fast enough. Leaning over to grab a condom and some lube, he rolls the condom on over his cock. While he rubs the lube over his hardened length, shuttering as he does, Katelyn smirks.

"Can we do my favorite position?"

It takes all of his being not to suck in a sharp breath, gasping for air. His cock twitches just imagining it and he doesn't respond. Instead, he grabs her hips, pulling her forward and helping her flip over.

With a squeak, she rolls onto her stomach and lifts herself to her hands and knees, raising her ass in the air. Katelyn looks so damn good like this, the smooth curve of her ass impossible to resist.

His hands stroke over her backside, giving her asscheek slap. A gentle yelp slips from her lips, but it turns into a giggle quickly, her ass wiggling back toward him. "Aaron," she whimpers. "Don't tease..."

"Can't help it," he mutters. "You're cute."

"I know," she laughs, tilting her head back.

Sighing, he curls himself over her, kissing her shoulder. He presses his tip to her entrance, slowly pushing himself inside. He groans, his head dipping down to press against her shoulder. The warmth of her walls pulls in his tip, brushing against her wet ridges. She's comfortable and tight, and it makes him shiver, desperate to start thrusting.

Her head leans back, her dark hair sweeping over both of her shoulders and she lets out a long breathy moan. "Aaron... it's so deep."

Fuck. She's right, he always seems to go deep inside her this way. He shudders, placing his hands on her hips as he starts to thrust into her. He starts off slow, pushing in completely and pulling out slowly, dragging those deep, long moans from her throat.

Then he starts to pick up the pace, their skin slapping together as he pumps into her. His cock head drags against her walls, making her moan over and over. She's breathless, panting heavily, her breasts slapping against her chest.

He reaches forward, gripping her tits as he pulls on her nipples, thrusting into her as frantically as he can. His hips pump against her ass, the skin jiggling with every movement. Her whole body is perfect, sucking him in, moving as he does. He doesn't want to cum right away, and ruin this moment, but damn it's difficult.

"Kate... S-Shit..." He can barely speak, his body heating up, every muscle screaming with desperation.

"A-Aaron, a-ah... ngh!" she moans loudly and turns her head to peer over her shoulder. He leans forward and kisses her, slamming into her slower. Swallowing all her moans, he tugs on her lip and pants heavily against her. His thrusts are deep, burying himself as far in as he can. Guttural grunts echo in his throat, vibrating against her lips.

"Close..." he groans.

"P-Please..." she whimpers, her voice breathless and needy.

He pulls out and grabs her hips again, flipping her over once more so she's on her back. Lining himself up to her entrance, he pushes in and grips under her thigh, pushing her leg back. She's so flexible, and she's proud of being able to do a variety of positions.

"Wanted... to see your face," he mumbles. He plants his feet against the bed and thrusts quickly, bringing his hand down to rapidly rub her clit.

Katelyn's eyes flutter shut and she tilts her head back, looking to the ceiling. Her mouth hangs open and moans drip from her lips. "A-Aaron... I-I can't... I'm... Ah!" she gasps, her hands gripping the bed sheets hard as her hips roll up toward him, her body twitching as she orgasms for a second time.

The rush of her hot slick and the pull of her walls sends Aaron to new heights. His body heats up, his sac tightening as he cums into the condom, his cock twitching against her slick heat. "F-Fuck... Katelyn..." he pants heavily, his arms trembling as he stares down at her.

She lets out a deep sigh, her hand snaking through his hair. "Is it just me, or does it get better every time?" she asks, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

He wishes he could stay inside of her all day, desperate to keep this warmth close, but he knows this won't be the last time they do it tonight. They have the room to themselves all night after all.

Slowly, he pulls himself out, tying the condom off as he collapses next to her. "I dunno. I think it's been amazing since the beginning."

Snorting, Katelyn rolls close to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I wasn't saying it was bad."

"I know," he mutters, kissing her head. He's shockingly tired, maybe from driving all day. He's not ready to fall asleep though, if only to stay close to her and revel in her entire being.

He's lucky to have her and he wants to cherish every single moment he can while he's awake.

"It feels like every time is the best." He hopes it stays that way forever. With how perfect Katelyn is, he can't imagine it any other way.

"I know!" she giggles. "I'm so lucky."

"Shut up," he snorts. "You know I'm the lucky one."

Rolling her eyes, she turns up to face him, kissing him again. He cups her cheek, his thumb brushing over his skin, lingering against her warm skin.

Aaron never thought he deserved perfection. In fact, he never thought he deserved anyone. He was perfectly content to live his life alone, not opening up to anyone, too worried it would hurt. No one felt worth his time. But Katelyn had weaseled her way into his heart and he isn't about to let her go anytime soon. As long as she'll have him, he'll stay with her.

Pulling back, he sighs, looking down at her beautiful eyes. "I love you," he whispers, and he means every word. He reserves it for the quietest of moments between them, the times where no one else can hear. He wants her to know he means it; she's special, and no one else will ever make him feel such a deep feeling like she has... no one else has given him this much support.

Running his hand down the back of her spine, his fingers trailing over each vertebrae. He hopes he can be the same for her.

"Aaron Minyard," she whispers. "I love you too. So much. Forever." She always says all the words he thinks, plucking each phrase from his brain.

He kisses her again, pulling her flush against his body. Who knows if they'll do it again, or fall asleep, Aaron doesn't really care as long as he has the warmth from her body. She nuzzles into his neck and wraps a leg around his hips.

It's all he needs; her presence is all he needs.

Even now, in this hotel room, he's happy to be alone with her for the rest of the night. He doesn't need anyone else around.

In the morning, they'll be back on the road again, but Aaron thinks this is just the first of many, many journeys they will take together.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADRI!!!! ILUSM and I know how much you love Katelyn so of course I had to do some Kateaaron smut for you LMAO I'm so happy to gift this to you ahahah Thank you for being one of my best friends of all time, transcending all fandoms ;---; It means the world to me and I miss you so much!! I hope you have the best day ever and you get lots of Katelyn love today!! Oh and thank you for getting me into AFTG ;3 LOL It's so nice to be into the same thing and get hype about it together. ILU FOREVER you deserve all the best things today <3
> 
> Art I commissioned for this fic [HERE](https://twitter.com/kevinstopbeinga/status/1287504828432752641?s=20)  
> 
> 
> AFTG [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kevinstopbeinga)


End file.
